


My Snow Angel of Music

by ThePhantomsRose



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christine and Erik are married, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot, Slice of Life, Snow Day, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomsRose/pseuds/ThePhantomsRose
Summary: It's snowing outside and Christine is eager to take advantage of the weather by engaging in snow-day activities with her husband, Erik.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	My Snow Angel of Music

"Erik!"

An excited whisper tickled Erik's ear, and he blinked his heavy eyelids open, finding Christine leaning over him with a cheerful grin, her brown curls still messy from the pillow. Erik sat up and rubbed the grogginess from his eyes.

"What is it, my love?" His baritone voice inquired, still gruff from sleep.

"It snowed last night!" Christine squealed. She ran over to the window and pulled back the red curtains. Erik squinted as harsh white light burned his sensitive eyes. Once his pupils had adjusted, he could see a blanket of fluffy snow draped across the ground. The rooftops and branches of the leafless trees were frosted with white, and even the road was concealed underneath the powder. Large flakes continued to drift down from the heavens, joining their companions on the ground.

"Wow," Erik murmured, taking in the sight. Christine bent down to give him a peck on the cheek, grabbing his hand eagerly.

"C'mon, get dressed! I wanna go out in it!" She gently tugged Erik from the bed. He slid his feet into the fuzzy black slippers Christine had given him for Christmas, which he wore every morning. 

Christine threw on her pink bathrobe over her tank top and music note pajama pants, dashing out the bedroom and towards the front door. Erik quickly slipped on his black silk robe and chased after her.

"Christine, you'll catch a cold if you go out dressed like that!" He called out down the hall. The chill entering the house from the open front door told him that his warning was either too late or ignored entirely. 

Erik turned the corner and saw Christine running across the lawn with her arms out and mouth open, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. He spotted the cream-colored fur of Ayesha from his peripheral, starting to prowl towards the open door. Quick as a flash, he scooped her up, rocking her against his chest and stroking her fur.

"You don't wanna go out there, sweetheart," Erik cooed at the cat. He poked his head out of the door tentatively since he hadn't had time to put his mask on when Christine took off outside. He didn't want to frighten the neighbors with his grotesque face that he still couldn't understand how Christine loved. 

"Angel, please come back inside!" Erik shouted gently, still holding Ayesha close.

He heard footsteps crunching in the snow as Christine ran back inside, leaving a trail of snowy footprints on the hardwood floor. Christine twirled in the kitchen, and Erik couldn't help but smile at his beautiful wife, snowflakes still clinging to her curly hair. He set Ayesha down and joined Christine in the kitchen, taking her body in his arms and pulling her close to him.

"Can we make snowmen?" Christine giggled as Erik kissed the top of her head.

"Whatever you wish, my dear," Erik replied, taking her icy hands in his and spinning her around to face him. "But can we have some coffee first?" 

Christine nodded, and Erik kissed her forehead before pulling away, stepping towards the coffee maker. He retrieved a bag of coffee grounds from the cabinet, letting the rich, smoky scent of the ground beans hit his nostrils. While Erik was preparing the coffee, he heard pots and pans clattering around. Turning his head, he saw Christine with an armful of pans making her way towards the stove.

"Dear, allow me to make us breakfast," Erik offered as he poured in the coffee grounds and water from the sink.

"Oh no, I'm making breakfast!" Christine replied indignantly. "You made dinner last night, so it's my turn."

Erik decided not to argue any further; if Christine wanted to do something, she would do it regardless of what anyone said. Her determination and independence were just two of the things Erik loved about her.

Once the coffee had finished brewing, Erik grabbed two mugs from the cabinet - one with the words 'Cat Dad' painted on it, yet another one of Christine's gifts to him, and the other decorated with roses. He poured the hot coffee into the mugs and added cream and sugar into Christine's, just the way she liked it, leaving his as plain black coffee.

Erik set the toasty beverage beside the stove as Christine flipped a pancake, giving her a tender kiss on the cheek in the process. He kissed her any chance he got, almost as if Erik were afraid each time he kissed her would be the last. Christine loved his kisses and secretly adored his constant affection, a stark difference from her previous relationship.

After Christine was finished making breakfast, she brought over a plate full of slightly burnt pancakes and a bottle of syrup.

"I'm sorry, I think I accidentally overcooked the pancakes," Christine apologized, sitting down across from Erik. "I know I'm not the best cook, but you worked so hard making dinner last night, and I wanted to return the favor, but my burnt pancakes don't even begin to compare."

"My dear, they are wonderful," Erik smiled lovingly at her as he shoveled several pancakes onto his plate. "Thank you so much for making breakfast."

Christine's face lit up at her husband's praise, and she took a bite of pancakes. Ayesha hopped up onto her lap, purring as she rubbed her head against Christine's bathrobe. She gently ran her fingers across the Siamese cat's back.

"Remember when Ayesha used to hate me?" Christine recalled with a laugh. "I tried to pet her, and she nearly clawed my hand off!"

Although Christine found the memory funny, Erik's pale features seemed to turn red with shame. Christine remembered the first day Erik had invited her over to his apartment. She had bent down to pet Ayesha, but the cat raised her claws and hissed. Erik had been so embarrassed, and he later told her that he was worried she might not ever come back to his place after that incident. Of course, Christine wasn't going to let a cat come in between her love for Erik, so she was determined to earn the cat's trust, and eventually, she did.

"She only trusts a small handful of people," Erik responded. "At first, she only trusted Nadir and me. The moment she started to trust you, I knew you were someone special." He paused to take a bit of his food. "Well, I take that back; you've always been the most special woman to me."

Christine blushed at Erik's comment and sipped her coffee in quick gulps. Soon, her plate was empty, and Erik watched her dash back into the bedroom, presumably to get dressed in proper winter attire. 

Erik took his time finishing the breakfast Christine had made, and once he was finished, he cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. By the time Erik entered the bedroom, Christine was already bundled up in her coat, scarf, hat, and gloves. She was lying down on the floor, struggling to get her boots on with loud and exaggerated grunts. Her gaze lifted when Erik came in.

"I'm almost ready!" Christine huffed, still battling with her boots. Erik wordlessly knelt down and gave the boot a quick yank, allowing it to slide over her foot with ease. Christine smiled at him gratefully before holding up her other boot. "Um, could you help me with the other one as well?"

Erik chuckled softly and slipped her other boot on, helping her with the laces as well. "Why did you put your gloves on  _ before _ your boots?" He asked lightheartedly.

"I don't know," Christine giggled as she stood up. "I'm just so excited to see snow! I don't think I've seen this much snow since Papa..."

Her cheerful tone diminished into sadness. Erik gathered her into a hug in an attempt to comfort her and bring her excitement back out. 

"Let me get dressed, and we can do whatever you want in the snow today, darling," Erik promised, giving her one quick squeeze before releasing her. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness, and she flashed him a smile, much to Erik's joy.

Erik changed out of his bathrobe and into some gray corduroy pants, a black turtle neck, and a black trench coat. After combing through his raven-black hair, he tied his white porcelain mask around his head, concealing his cursed features. Finally, he slipped on a pair of black leather gloves and joined Christine, who was anxiously waiting in the living room by the front door.

When Christine led him out the front door, he felt the crisp and cold air hit the uncovered side of his face. Both of their breaths came out in puffs at each exhale, and fat snowflakes drifted down at a steady pace. 

"Let's start making our snowman!" Christine exclaimed, kneeling down in the snow and forming a ball. Erik bent down beside her and copied her movements. She began by creating the ball in her hands and then started rolling it on the ground, picking up snow and making the ball grow in size. Erik built up his ball until it reached his shins. He noticed Christine's ball was getting heavy, so he helped her roll it until it was the right size. 

Now that they had formed the base, Erik heaved his ball of snow on top, making up the snowman's midsection. All that was left to make was the head.

"Erik, you make the head while I go inside and see if we have a carrot!" Christine said quickly before running inside. Erik was puzzled about what they needed a carrot for, but he nevertheless proceeded to make the head, setting it on top of the midsection. Truth be told, he had never made a snowman before and was relying entirely on Christine's instructions, so if she said a carrot was required, then it must be true.

Christine returned with a loud slam of the front door, holding the orange root vegetable in her hand. She paused in front of the snowman and studied it for a moment.

"Dear, if you don't mind me asking, what is the carrot fo-" Erik was cut off mid-sentence as Christine violently shoved the carrot into the snowman's head. She smiled and placed her hands on her shoulders as if to admire her work.

"It's for his nose, of course!" Christine responded. "Now we just need some coal for his eyes. Do we have charcoal in the garage, Erik?" she puzzled.

"I don't think so," Erik said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. He felt around in his right pocket and pulled out two large black buttons in a little plastic bag, put there by the coat manufacturer in case a button comes off. "Christine, will these suffice?" He held up the two circular buttons.

"Oh, those are perfect!" Christine stood up on her tip-toes to kiss Erik's cheek since he towered over her with his height. Erik lifted his gloved hand up to his heated cheek as if he were making sure the kiss didn't fly away into the breeze. He watched fondly as Christine pressed the two black buttons into the snowman's head.  _ Oh, now I can see a face! _ Erik mused to himself as he stepped around the front of the snowman.

"He's missing something," Christine pondered for a brief moment before she began unraveling her scarf from around her neck and sliding her knitted hat from her head, shaking out her curls. She approached the snowman, plopped the hat on top of its head, and then wrapped the scarf around its neck. 

As Christine backed up to view their masterpiece, she tripped over her feet and began to fall backward. Quick as a flash, Erik swooped down and caught her, hooking his arms underneath hers and pulling her into his chest.

"Thanks, Erik," she laughed, regaining her balance. "I'm such a klutz. I don't know what I'd do without you being there to catch me."

"I'm always gonna be here to protect you," Erik breathed, his piercing eyes gazing warmly into hers. Christine wrapped her arm around his waist, and she leaned against his side, staring proudly at the snowman they had made together while Erik gently stroked her head.

After standing in the snow in comfortable silence, Christine suddenly broke away from Erik and ran to the middle of the yard, where she promptly fell flat on her back. Alarmed, Erik rushed over to her aide.

Erik stood over her as Christine fanned out her arms and legs in the snow, giggling. He raised a curious eyebrow.

"I thought you were hurt," Erik fretted as he continued to watch Christine wave her arms back and forth in the snow.

"No, silly!" Christine stood back up and perched herself in front of her imprint in the snow. "I was making a snow angel!"

Erik studied the shape in the snow, realizing that it did indeed look like an angel. How fitting for his Christine to have made such a creation. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Christine staring at him expectantly. 

"What is it, my love?" Erik asked.

"Aren't you gonna make one too?" Christine rocked back and forth on her feet, grinning at him with such sweetness that a creature like him didn't deserve.

"My dear, I am no angel," Erik sighed. "Therefore, I'm afraid someone like me cannot create a so-called snow angel."

Christine tried to stifle a chuckle but failed as she erupted into laugher. Wiping a tear from her eye, she eventually composed herself. "Erik, you're such a drama queen sometimes, but I love you anyway. You're an angel to me, so doesn't that make you one?"

Erik couldn't help but smile at his wife's gentle and warm words. Without another word of protest, Erik collapsed in the snow and copied Christine's movements to create his own "snow angel." Erik heaved his lanky body from the ground with a grunt and returned to his place beside Christine.

"Awww," Christine purred. "Your snow angel is above mine, so it looks like yours watching over my angel."

"As it should be," Erik hummed in approval, moving to stand behind Christine and envelope her in his long arms once again. As he held her, Erik noticed Christine shivering. "Are you cold, darling?" 

Christine nodded hesitantly, casting a glance at the snowman they had made. "I gave my hat and scarf to our snowman so he wouldn't get cold."

"Christine, he's made of snow," Erik chuckled. "I don't think he can get any colder, or warmer for that matter."

She continued to shiver in response, and Erik determined that they should go back inside and warm up. He swiftly scooped her up with an arm holding her shoulders and the other under her knees. Christine squealed in surprise as Erik carried her back inside.

"You haven't carried me like this since our wedding day!" Christine exclaimed, pressing her face into his trench coat for warmth.

"I guess I'd better do it more often then," Erik grinned, shutting the front door behind him.

They spent the rest of the day curled up on the sofa with a roaring fire, two mugs of hot cocoa, and a cheesy romantic comedy Christine had picked out. Despite Erik's inward disdain towards the film at first, he was surprised to find himself enjoying it halfway through. Truthfully, he would withstand anything for the feeling of contentment within him as Christine laid in his lap with her head against his chest. Erik had never felt such peace before Christine, and he hoped to never have to live without it or her again.


End file.
